kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Midorikawa Nao
Midorikawa Nao (Stella Nova) is Kamen Rider Nao (仮面ライダーナオ Kamen Raidā Nao), who is the main protagonist and eponymous character of the Kamen Rider Fusion. App-Fusion Forms Nao can transform into Rider Form within with Nao Midorikawa by using Generation Fusion Cards. Standard Fusion Forms - Rekka Daimaru= Rekka Daimaru Rekka Daimaru Nao is the fire-based form of Nao by fusing with Shinken Red and Kamen Rider Gaim. This form's name is a portmanteau of ShinkenRed's Rekka Daizantou and Gaim's Dai'daimaru'. Techniques *'Shiba no Ketto' (Dual of Shiba): Special Attacks *'Kaisai Burai Kick' (Flames Burai Kick): *'Orange Kaisai Ittou' (Orange Flames Sword Strike): Other techniques - Emerium Stream= Emerium Stream Emerium Stream Nao is the water-based form of Nao by fusing Cure Aqua and Ultraman Zero. This form's name is a portmanteau of Cure Aqua's Aqua Stream and Zero's Emerium Slash. Techniques *'Aquarium Zero Slash': Special Attacks *'Aquarium Tornadoes': *'Aquarium Zero Shot': *'Aquarium Kick': Other techniques - Victory Soda= Victory Soda Victory Soda Nao is the earth-based form of Nao by fusing with Ultraman Victory and Soda Popinski. This form's name is a portmanteau of Victory's own name of Ultraman Victory and Soda Popinski's Strong Soda. Techniques *'Soda Counter': **'Double Soda Counter': *'Victoski Strike': Special Attacks *'Victoski Punch': *'Victoski Shoot': Other techniques - Ryuhou Psychic= Ryuhou Psychic Ryuhou Psychic Nao is the wind-based form of Nao by fusing with Kamen Rider Ryugen and Silver the Hedgehog. This form's name is a portmanteau of Ryugen's Budou Ryuhou and Silver's Psychic Knife. Techniques *'Ryuhou Shooting': *'Ryuhou Shield': Special Attacks *'Silver Dragon Punch': *'Silver Dragon Shot': Other techniques - Thunder Orb= Thunder Orb Thunder Orb Nao is the Thunder-based form of Nao by fusing with Mario and Ultraman Ginga. This form's name is a portmanteau of Mario's Fire Orb and Ginga's Ginga Thunder'bolt. Techniques *'Mario Thunderbolt: Special Attacks *'Thunder Orb Kick': *'Thunder Orb Punch': Other techniques - Blizzard Dash= Blizzard Dash Blizzard Dash Nao is the Ice-based form of Nao by fusing Sonic the Hedgehog and Kamen Rider Wizard Water Dragon Style. This form's name is a portmanteau of Sonic's Sonic's Spin Dash and Wizard's Blizzard Wizard Ring. Techniques *'Ice Type Speedy': Special Attacks *'Speed Dragon Freezes': *'Speed Dragon Slasher': Other techniques - Taddle Sword= Taddle Sword Taddle Sword Nao is the light-based form of Nao by fusing with Cure Sword and Kamen Rider Brave. This form's name is a portmanteau of Cure Sword's Sparkle Sword and Brave's Taddle Quast Gashat. Techniques *'Braver Flash': Special Attacks *'Taddle Sword Slash': *'Taddle Sword Kick': Other techniques - Dark Belial= Dark Belial Dark Belial Nao is the darkness-based form of Nao by fusing Dark Sonic and Ultraman Belial. This form's name is a portmanteau of Dark Sonic's Dark Speed Star and Belial's own name of Ultraman Belial. Techniques *'Dark Deathcium Slash': Special Attacks *'Dark Deathcium Ray': *'Dark Deathcium Kick': Other techniques }} - }} Other Fusion Forms *Version 1 - Flare Maxium= Flare Maxium Flare Maxium Nao Nao's form which uses assets of Ultraman Max and Kamen Rider Drive. This form's name is a portmanteau of Max's Maxium Cannon and Drive's Flare Type Speed. Techniques *'Flare Maxium Sword': Special Attacks *'Flare MaxiumDrop': Other techniques *'Handle-Ken': *'Door-Ju': - Luigi Cyclone Joker= Luigi Cyclone Joker Luigi Cyclone Joker Nao Nao's form which uses assets of Luigi and Kamen Rider Double. This form's name is a portmanteau of Luigi's own name of Luigi and Double's CycloneJoker. Techniques *'Double Jump Punch': Special Attacks *'Joker Rider Punch': *'Cyclone Rider Kick': Other techniques - Full Moon Kunai= Full Moon Kunai Full Moon Kunai Nao Nao's form which uses assets of Ultraman Cosmos and Kamen Rider Gaim. This form's name is a portmanteau of Cosmos's Full Moon Rect and Gaim's Ichigo Kunai. Techniques *'Fullkunai Rect': Special Attacks *'Fullkunai Burst': *'Fullkunai Drive': Other techniques *'Weapons': *'Ichigo Kunai': - Climax Chaos= Climax Chaos Climax Chaos Nao Nao's form which uses assets of Kamen Rider Den-O and Shadow the Hedgehog. This form's name is a portmanteau of Den-O Climax Jump and Shadow's various Chaos techniques. Techniques *'Chaos Shooting': *'Chaos Shield': Special Attacks *'Climax Chaos Burst': *'Climax Chaos Spear': Weapons *'DenGasher': *'Climax Chaos Slash': }} - }} Legendary Fusion Forms - RekkaBreaster= RekkaBreaster RekkaBreaster Kinro is the fiery-based form of Kinro by fusing with ShinkenRed and Suzanna Bluestein. This form is the strength-style and based on Super ShinkenRed and Suzanna's Battlink Armor. Techniques *'Shiba no Ryu' (Dragon of Shiba): Special Attacks *'Seibai no Kaisai' (Flames of Judgement): *'Horobi no Kaisai' (Flames of Destruction): Other techniques *'Rekka Daizantou The Great': - EmeriumStream= EmeriumStream EmeriumStream Kinro is the water-based form of Kinro by fusing with Ultraman Zero and Cure Aqua. This form is the speed-style and based on LunaMiracle Zero and Cure Aqua's second outfit. Techniques *'Emerium Zero Slash': Special Attacks *'Twin Emerium Tornado': *'Plasma Ultimate Shot': *'Final Emerium Crash': Other techniques *'Zero-Type TwinsLugger': - Sol-Zu Dogon= Sol-Zu Dogon Sol-Zu Dogon Kinro is the land-based form of Kinro by fusing with Melissa and Kamen Rider Wizard. This form is the gravity-style and based on Melissa's outfit and Wizard's Land Dragon. Techniques *'Sol Magic Beam': Special Attacks *'Sol Dragon End': *'Drill Drive': By summoning Wizardrago Claw, Other techniques *'Sol Dragon Transformation': - RyuhouRequiem= RyuhouRequiem RyuhouRequiem Kinro is the wind-based form of Kinro by fusing with Kamen Rider Ryugen and Naomi Evan. This form is the shooting-style and based on Ryugen's Kiwi Arms and Naomi's battlesuit. Techniques *'Ryuhou Shooting': *'Ryuhou Shield': Special Attacks *'Requiem Dragon Shot': Other techniques *'Unbounded Requiem Mode': }} - }} Movie/Special Fusion Forms - Trinity Nao= Trinity Nao Trinity Nao is an upcoming form which uses aspects of Mario, Sonic and Twilight Sparkle in a process known as Trinity Fusion (トリニティーフュージョン Torinitī Fyūjon?). Unlike Fusion Up which requires two Ultra Warriors to access, this form utilizes three. Techniques *'Mario Punch': *'Sonic Kick': Special Attacks *'Rider Trinity Punch': *'Rider Trinity Kick': **'Rider Dai Dai Dai Dai Trinity Kick': Weapons *'Trinity Saber': **Rider Trinity Giri: **Rider Trinity Dama: }} - }}